


Safe, Brave, Home

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Overheard confession, The team ships Tarily, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Entry to a writing challenge where the prompt was "Reader or Character overhears the other one confessing feelings for them" - with Tara and Emily





	Safe, Brave, Home

After seven increasingly brutal back to back cases where they hadn’t even made it back to the office in between, the director had stepped in and ordered the entire BAU to take two weeks out to rest. JJ and Matt had taken their kids away on vacation, Spencer had gone to visit his mother, Luke took Roxy away on a dog’s retreat (whatever the hell that was) Rossi booked a wine tasting tour for himself and Hayden and Garcia was on a cruise enjoying an unlimited bar.

That only left Emily and Tara. Originally Emily was just going to hole up with Sergio and work her way through Netflix until her two weeks were up but Tara was having none of it after last time.

“I have a cabin in the mountains. It’s small and kind of sparse but there’s a generator, a fully stocked wine cellar and it’s so peaceful. You should come, it’ll do you good to get out of DC.” said Tara.

“Doesn’t having someone else there kind of defeat the point of having peace and quiet?” asked Emily.

“I’ll make an exception for you” Tara’s tone was light and teasing but it made Emily’s stomach flip.

“Sure. It sounds like it will be fun” she said.

It  _was_  fun. 

They had a lot in common, or at least they could have conversations for hours about anything and everything without it ever getting awkward or stilted. The rest of the time they sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others’ company as they read books, listened to music or cooked their evening meal. Tara turned out to be a great cook, adding just the right amount of spice to everything for Emily’s taste.

Miraculously Tara even managed to convince Emily to join her on walks on the surrounding trails, nothing too strenuous, just enough to work up a craving for hot chocolate by the fire when they got back. Tara added a generous splash of Cointreau to each mug and as Emily watched the flickering flames bathe Tara’s face in a warm glow she realised that it was probably the safest and happiest she had ever felt in her life.

Two weeks went by in a flash and when Tara dropped Emily off at her house it was like everything was slightly dimmer than before, slightly less cosy. Emily shrugged it off as a post-vacation slump and set about preparing for her first day back in the office.

It was like every psycho in the country had known about their time off and used it to their advantage. There was a serial arsonist in Colorado, a family annihilator in Florida, a ritualistic killing in North Dakota that the locals were convinced was satanic in nature and turned out to be an injustice collector with a religious fetish and then before they could even take a breath they were on the jet again, this time dealing with an enucleator in Ohio. 

Emily sat next to Tara as they went over the files on the jet, acutely aware of their arms brushing every now and again. The seat next to her was almost always filled by Tara now, both flying out and returning home. In the first instance Emily found it reassuring as they headed towards death and danger, in the second Tara was a reminder that the world wasn’t all darkness. They had increasingly paired up in the field too but this time Emily was hanging back at the station with Spencer in anticipation of interviewing the latest victim’s family.

“Maybe we’ll get another two weeks off after this?” suggested Spencer, passing Emily a cup of coffee. She winced at the bitter taste but gulped it down anyway, it was the only thing that was going to get her through this case.

“Don’t hold your breath” she warned afterwards “I think that was a one time offer”

“Shame” said Spencer with a small shrug “I think it did all of us a lot of good”

Something in his tone made Emily pause but she brushed it off.

“You have a good visit with your Mom?”

“Yeah, she’s doing better in the new facility. She really likes the nurses there.” 

“Good”

“You have a good time with Tara?”

There it was, that tone again. Emily frowned.

“Yeah I guess, it was nice to spend time with a friend”

“I’m not trying to pry” said Spencer “You just seem a lot happier since you got back and I can’t help but notice your behaviour towards Tara has changed.”

“No it hasn’t!” said Emily just as the words left Spencer’s mouth “I mean, we’re friends as well as colleagues. We had a really nice time. Of course I was happy.”

“Of course” echoed Spencer and he went back to scanning the file in his hands while Emily turned back to the board. She was so engrossed in the crime scene photos and pushing down the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach that she missed Spencer’s half amused, half concerned smile.

The case dragged on for days which turned into a week, which turned into two. The bodies were piling up. All of them were young girls, no more than children really with their whole lives ahead of them. Emily talked to more devastated parents, siblings, teachers and friends over two weeks than with any other case. There was barely time to breathe or think and as JJ walked the latest family out Emily closed the door to the interview room and sank to the floor, arms wrapped around her knees.

It all came out after being bottled up for so long. Her entire body shook and she was so focused on trying to keep the noise down that she didn’t hear the soft click of the door opening, the pad of footsteps as someone made their way over to her and knelt down beside her. Emily didn’t need to open her eyes to know who it was that put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. Even before the whispered “It’s okay, it’s okay” she knew from the rhythm of Tara’s breathing, from the sweet, floral perfume she always wore. They sat in near silence for almost an hour as Emily cried. As the sobs grew softer, Tara very gently began to thread her fingers through Emily’s hair. After that they sat for a little while longer until there was a soft knock on the door.

“You gonna be okay?” asked Tara, pulling away slightly. The loss of contact made Emily’s heart sink a little but she nodded. There was work to do. Quickly she smoothed down her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes and then Tara opened the door.

Spencer’s eyes flicked between the two of them but he didn’t react.

“Garcia has found something. All the girls were registered with the same medical practice or went there for one off treatments, she’s gone through the list of past employees and one stands out. Matt and JJ are bringing him in now.”

“Finally we’re getting somewhere” breathed Emily as she strode towards the conference room. She could have sworn she heard Spencer whisper “Thank you for looking after her” and when Emily glanced back Tara gave Spencer a small nod with an even smaller smile on her face. The butterflies fluttered ever so slightly once again, batting away some of the darkness that was still hanging over her. Emily pushed it to one side. There was still work to do.

The unsub didn’t want to go quietly. When JJ and Matt pulled up he’d produced a shotgun and barricaded himself in his house. By the time the team arrived with back up he was dead and JJ had taken a bullet in the vest. 

While Spencer and Luke fussed around JJ despite her protestations she was fine, Matt sat with a girl rescued from the house as the paramedics looked her over.

“She’s lucky” mused Tara as she and Emily watched “He didn’t get a chance to torture her. With therapy she’ll recover.”

“She’ll be stronger” agreed Emily “I am so ready to go home.”

“Me too” said Tara “Actually I was thinking of heading to the cabin for the weekend. I have an urge to disconnect from everything.”

“I get that” nodded Emily, not looking at her.

“You could join me if you like” said Tara in a way that was almost too non-chalant.

“Yeah” said Emily

“Cool”

They both headed back to the SUVs as the team prepared to leave, unaware of eyes on them.

Back at the station Emily was packing up the conference room when she found herself cornered by JJ, flanked on either side by Luke and Spencer.

“How are you feeling?” Emily asked, gesturing to where JJ had been hit.

“Bruise is starting to come through” she said with a shrug “But it could have been a lot worse. This was a tough case.”

“Yeah it was” said Emily. She looked at the three of them, eyes narrowed. Her unit chief senses were tingling. 

“For all of us” added Spencer “I supposed the upside is that the toughest times are what brings people together.” Emily raised an eyebrow and Spencer refused to be cowed. Luke cut in.

“I know that since I joined the BAU I’ve realised how important it is to have…people”

“This unit is a family” said Emily as she plotted how to make her escape.

“It is” said JJ “But that’s not what Luke means. There’s different kinds of love…”

“Okay stop it” said Emily, dropping the files on the table “If you guys have something to say just go ahead and say it.”

“You should tell Tara how you feel” said Spencer, arms folded. 

“How stupid can you be? I…I’m her boss” Emily spluttered “It would be inappropriate. I am a professional-”

JJ snorted.

“Emily life is too short. Tell Tara you love her”

“If you don’t you’ll regret it” warned Luke “You don’t want to wake up one day and find out that she’s met someone or moved on and you missed your chance”

“I-I-I…”

“Emily please” said Spencer “We want you to be happy. Tara makes you happy and you make Tara happy.”

“There’s rules” Emily protested weakly.

“Since when do you care about rules?” asked JJ “How do you feel about her?”

“Like…she’s….everything” said Emily “Like she’s home. She’s safe. Like when I’m with her nothing else matters. Like nothing can hurt me.”

“Emily that’s beautiful, you need to tell her that” said JJ. Emily was about to respond when they were interrupted by a cough that sent all of them spinning round to face the doorway.

“Our rides are here” said Tara.

For a second no one moved, the air was heavy.

“I’m gonna…call shotgun” said Luke.

“Yeah me too” said JJ and they brushed passed Tara, all three of them with their eyes on the floor. Spencer turned round when he was behind Tara and gave a small thumbs up to Emily. Emily’s stomach did a little flip as Tara stepped into the room.

“How much of that did you hear?” Emily asked, flicking at the edges of the files. Tara gave a small shrug. 

“JJ’s voice carries. My ears pricked up at ‘There’s different kinds of love’ but I’m glad I waited to come in.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You make me feel safe too Emily. And brave. And comfortable. And happy.”

“Cool” said Emily. She cursed herself “Cool? God I’m sorry I’m such a nerd. It’s like I forget what words are when I see you. You’re so articulate and beautiful and brilliant and I just want to tell you that I love you in a way you deserve.”

Tara took Emily’s hand and held it up to her lips for a moment, soft and warm.

“I love you too Emily”

“Even though I’m your boss?”

“Oh yeah”

“Even though there’s going to be a lot of paperwork to fill out?”

“Bring it on”

“Even though I’m a nerd?”  
  
“Nerds are sexy”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Hell yes”

It felt like coming home, Tara’s arm around her waist, the soft sighs and hungry hands. When they broke apart Emily rested her forehead against Tara’s.

“Let’s go home”

 


End file.
